


Old Soldiers

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [23]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 老兵们的故事Pairing: All贝，弗贝，基纽贝，有略微隐含的巴贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 贝吉塔一直寄望于“突然出现的赛亚人同类”。这是一种连他自己也不甚明了的情感。Warning: 第一人称叙述完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Bardock/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Captain Ginyu/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 5





	Old Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠Z和龙珠超共有的宇宙观剧情剧情。

他站在我的门口，是基地内指挥官宿舍特有的狭窄过道口。他站在那儿，一侧肩膀倾靠在绝缘的空心板壁上，撅着他的小屁股，尾巴半垂着，向上弯起一个自以为诱惑的弧线，竖起他毛茸茸的小尖。  
他一定自以为很辣，但他刚出现在那，第一时间我的感觉只是，太小了，非常柴。  
无论是一夜风流还是拿来食用，都不是非常好的对象。  
是叫做贝吉塔四世的吗？赛亚人的王子。听说已经25岁，20年前弗利萨大人爆掉他母星的时候他才5岁。可能是没有什么影响吧，可能关于星球爆炸他根本不知道啥。他贴在我房间的墙壁，脸上的表情无忧无虑，圆睁的双眼很有精神，充满杀人狂独有的戾气。  
他不认识我，我常用的身体被送去医疗舱修整了，这一副是来自一个健康的赛亚人士兵。还是有些零丁的赛亚人的，他们散落在弗利萨军的各个基地，他们通常都有强壮高大的身体，就像是我今天借用的身体。  
我猜小王子之所以到我的舱室来，是因为我的身体。他偏好赛亚人……不，这么说不大对。赛亚人当然偏好赛亚人。

“我怎么没见过你？”他的小身体在墙壁上磨蹭。不得不说撅起屁股的样子还是有点辣的，以前见过他几次，我也听过他的一些传言。关于弗利萨大人的。有些相当香艳……唔，很难想象弗利萨大人跟他之间的事情，他太生嫩了，竭力诱惑我的模样很像我那遥远的早已灭亡的老家路上随处可见的女学生。  
我的第一张脸已经破碎在血泊中了，当我跟随库尔德大王离开那片燃烧的星系之后，我见过各式各样充满魅力的智慧生命，那些女孩子们的模样也已经很难想起。肉身是无所谓的，我还是我。今天我可以暂时做一做赛亚人。  
“我的编制不属于这里。我为基纽特战队服务……”我胡乱说着。撒谎令人心情愉悦，何况我就是基纽，我为自己服务。  
“基纽，听说也差点被打废了呢。居然有这么强的敌人吗？”这小东西，他目光闪烁，我不确定他是对我遇到的强敌感兴趣，还是对我感兴趣。他蹭着墙壁，又向我靠近了几步，我不确定自己是要上他的套，还是把他轰出去算了。  
好像是萨博之类的人说过，他是个婊子。那种……婊子。  
利库姆似乎挺感兴趣的，在我们分享芭菲的桌子上，他眉飞色舞地向我描述过那些无人见过的情形，但都不像是现在。  
赛亚人小王子径直走到我的赛亚人义体跟前来，抬起眼睛，看着我的赛亚人假脸：“赛亚人，让我摸摸你。”  
我说好。  
我弯下腰去，他踮起脚尖。  
然后他摸了我的脸。

这种事发生在同种族的肉体之间可谓是理所当然的。  
贝吉塔裹在战斗服里的身体娇小而且光滑，过往细碎的伤口都治愈得很好，并不会影响表皮的手感。这是赛亚人最可爱之处，他们的身体大部分都覆盖着浅色的、柔软的、光滑的皮肤，没有额外的分泌物，没有臭腺。  
我亲吻他的锁骨和腋下时，他发出朦胧又愉悦的呻吟，并且眯起眼睛，很配合地将双腿分开了。  
他向我展示打算任我挞伐的部分，细嫩的肉块之间，在风闻传说当中让弗利萨大王流连过的神秘入口羞涩紧闭着。很窄小，不知是如何接受巨蜥类带刺的巨物的。他竟然没有被撕碎，也许确实是被宠爱着的吧。  
不需要很多爱抚，它就已经柔软而驯顺了，用手指探入，指头就立刻占满带有强烈甜麝香气的蜜汁。我不清楚赛亚人是否有发情期之类的生理，我没有研究过。以前我也没想过会借用一个赛亚人的身体同“弗利萨的贝吉塔”做这个。  
“快一点，不要被人发现。”这个小怪物在我的耳边念咒。  
没什么，我不怕被人发现。即使是弗利萨大人……因为这不是我的身体，这也不是我的脸。任何人都会以为是个不知好歹的赛亚人机械师染指了统帅的禁脔。所有的愤怒将会扑向他去，而我将换回我具备强大战斗力的好身体，悄然逸去。  
同样的，贝吉塔也不会知道这是我。他高高扬起的头，他眼角渗出的泪液，他为不令我厌恶而小心翼翼压抑的那些尖叫，都不是赋予我的。我们算是扯平了。  
只有我刺穿他的欢愉是独属于我的，他还这么年轻，身体已经诚然烂熟了，轻易就能撩拨至火热。他的表面还在试着保持住隔阂与微末的自尊，那根饥渴的肠子已经恨不得被我的大屌直接捣烂掉了。我翻搅它，让它酥软、酸痛、筋挛，它却挽留我，像海怪的触角那样缠绕着我的肉身，吸吮、啃噬、吞吐着，那么依依不舍，我感觉他想紧紧地抓住我。  
“用力……用力！”他淫荡地挤出些渴求的咒语，我抓住他的下巴，看到他的脸，他像个处女那样哭得脸上湿成一片。  
这就不应当了，老兵是不哭的。毕竟没什么值得落泪和留恋的，朝不保夕的日子里，大家随时犯禁都是为的一时快活。  
“如你所愿，殿下。”我胡乱应承他，托住他窄小肥嫩的屁股，将他抓起来，钉死在墙壁上。空心的板壁撞一撞就咚咚咚地响。  
他闷哼着搂住我的脖子，结实的小腿缠在我的腰上，盘踞着，要把我勒成两段一样。  
当我深入时，他会弹跳一下。像是肚子被戳穿，不能由着我进入更深了。可是他会吩咐我：“再来……再深一点……”  
我想象不出他是不是也是这样要求弗利萨。

他的高潮是遽然而至，他竟然比我先到。  
有那么快活吗？好难理解……一时间我有点怔愣，暗自想也许赛亚人就是这种淫荡的种族，也许我该趁着身体没有换回去，找个谁来干我一炮，好好体会体会妙处。  
不过眼下还是敬业到底吧。我挺着腰肢，服务到底。我享受着他送上门来的鲜活肉体，把到顶那一瞬间的快乐记载在唯属于我自己的灵魂里。  
事儿完了我抱着他，仍然倚靠在墙壁上。有那么几秒，我们都没动，我在享受余韵，他低着头，把瘦小的脸贴在我的颈侧，小声啜泣着。  
我的身体是真实的，此刻我能清晰地感觉到，有大股粘液从我们想接之处缓缓地渗出来，流淌在彼此的屁股和大腿内侧。  
真的辣，我很满意他。  
而他……他呢？他还是抬眼看着我，因是哭得久了，眼神没那么锐利，有些倦意。他的眼眸半阖着，看着我的赛亚脸——突然的，他又抬起一只手，拿他的掌心贴住了我的脸。  
“弗利萨会知道的，他会直接杀了你。”他平静地向我宣布说。  
“但是将来，将来某日，也许我会为你报仇的。”他宣布。  
这有点不公平，这让我产生了被他白白“使用”了的失落感。我托着他光溜溜的屁股，站在那，东西都还没从他里面抽出来，就已经开始思索应对了。我得尽量让自己像一个赛亚蛮子那样不带脑子地发问……也许我该问：“为什么？弗利萨大人为啥要杀我呀？”  
好恶心，而且委实太蠢了。  
就在我兀自头脑风暴，摸索着赛亚式的说话技巧时，那个小王子突然摸着我这张陌生的赛亚脸，一伸脖子吻在了上面。  
他的嘴唇轻轻扫过我的。我听见很轻很轻的叹息从他的呼吸里划过。也许没有过，是我听错。  
我听见他叫了一声：“……巴达克。”  
那是反抗到最后的著名的赛亚人下级战士的名字。那是早就被弗利萨大人与星星一起炸成飞灰的失败者的名字。  
我不太懂，不知道他为啥对着我借来的脸说出这个名字。  
我猜测，或许这已是他们赛亚人现在互相问候的密语和台词。

END.


End file.
